


Ten minutes and counting

by Obsydian



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e08 They Keep Killing Suzie, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsydian/pseuds/Obsydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ok, it had seemed so easy to just let go and give in, finally, to that feeling that oppressed him since so long…</i><br/>Every single time his eyes met those of his boss, his mischievous gaze up on his body, he could almost.. sensed it. Every time their eyes were in contact they were still there just for a second too long, just as they wanted to read inside of him, to break the wall he was desperately trying to raise to protect himself from this feeling that closed his stomach. Maybe this wasn’t the most appropriate time and place for asking out but -what the fuck- his heart was pounding like mad just for the proximity of the other man. Now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten minutes and counting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Janto fanfiction, as well as my first fanfiction written in English, which is not my native language, so I hope you will forgive me if you'll find some mistake, I'm trying to improve my English and... well, I find writing fanfiction could be fun! :-) A huge thank you to my first reader and reviewer, I wouldn't find the courage to publish it without her <3

Ten minutes and counting.

Ok, it had seemed so easy to just let go and give in, finally, to that feeling that oppressed him since so long…

Every single time his eyes met those of his boss, his mischievous gaze up on his body, he could almost.. sensed it. Every time their eyes were in contact they were still there just for a second too long, just as they wanted to read inside of him, to break the wall he was desperately trying to raise to protect himself from this feeling that closed his stomach. Maybe this wasn’t the most appropriate time and place for asking out but -what the fuck- his heart was pounding like mad just for the proximity of the other man. Now or never. Of course, the idea of the stopwatch maybe couldn’t have been the most glorious one he could have thought…but his mind in that very moment was completely cloudy, totally unable to put together a coherent thought, so that was definitely the best he could have arrange. And the signal wasn’t , of course, misread by the other side… The smile on Jack’s face when he got the true, implied, message of the phrase made Ianto’s breath stop in his throat and sent an electric shock all along his body.

Not that this was the first occasion in which they ever flirted, but this time it was really, _really_ different. This time the aim of Ianto’s flirt wasn’t hiding something from Jack: this time he had deeply realized, with a little tremble into his spine, that the attraction he felt for Jack was real. This had never happened to him before, ever. He never felt any kind of attraction for another male,  neither in his teen years, and yet... with Jack was different. With Jack _everything_ was so different. Since their first encounter he realized that there was something different in him. And for a long, long time he had to  pretend, to hide, that flirting with his boss was just a distraction from what he was hiding to him. To all of them. But now…  

As the time went by Ianto realized he wasn’t pretending anymore:  Jack wasn’t just like anybody else. He had a dynamism, a sensuality, a natural leadership and a cold blood that made him unique.

The attraction for him, the physical one, totally shocked him, because Jack was a man. But this feelings were something that went far beyond lust, it was something… completing, annihilating, something he had never felt in his whole life. And he was absolutely terrorized by that.

Five minutes. Shacked by his own thoughts Ianto compiled and collected the lasts reports and stepped out of the archives towards Jack’s office. Thirty seconds. Breath unsteady, a big sigh and he knocked at the door, entering the office and showing off a self confidence he didn’t feel at all.

Jack was sitting at his desk, completely absorbed in reading some report. When Ianto entered the room a wide, seductive and almost predatory smile immediately brightened his face.  
The Captain stood up and approached the younger man, his smile still on his face, his eyes still searching for the answer he was looking for in the other man ones. Without a single word Jack posed his hands on the waist of Ianto, pushing himself inside his personal space. At first Ianto was very embarrassed: he knew he had been too bold with his remark about the stopwatch… and now? Now he knew he wanted Jack. He wanted him more than anything else in the world, his body was leading to him. But his mind… his mind was stopping him. He was afraid. By his inexperience, by his feelings, by his own boldness. He didn’t realize his gaze was still in the floor until Jack’s gentle hand pushed his chin to raise his head up and locked his eyes into his own.

With one hand still on his waist, the other gently caressing his cheek and the seductive grin on his mouth Jack was respectful but clearly curious.

“Sooo… what did you mean to do with your stopwatch, Ianto Jones?”

His fingers still wandering across his face, caressing his temple then trailing down to the curve of his lips. The right hand still motionless on his hip, though the light pressure was enough to sent shivers down to Ianto’s gutters. Their faces were so close they could feel their breathe on each other’ skin and the tension between them was almost unbearable.

“Well… Sir… you know… as I said there’s lots of things you can do with a stopwatch…” he was babbling. Damn it how difficult it was trying to think straight! While he was speaking his body was taking control over his mind and he was getting closer and closer to the face of his Captain “or without a stopwatch, as well..”

Jack didn’t want to push Ianto in any way, he knew he never had any kind of experience with a man and he could imagine how upset he must feel. His body was trembling, his desire for Ianto had been constant and immeasurable since the first time he set his eyes on him. He was craving for just tear that lovely suit away and have the secretary there on his desk. His mind was racing, his heartbeat faster than ever but he wouldn’t do anything, _anything_ in the world that could harm Ianto. He would let him take his time, he would let him choose what to do and he would teach him. But only if this was what Ianto wanted him to. He wouldn’t force him doing anything, ever.

Their eyes were locked, the sly smile on the Captain’s face almost gone when Ianto slowly let his lips  getting closer to Jack’s ones, naturally, sweetly, tentatively. It was a chaste kiss at first, his lips barely touch the other man’s ones, while his hands slowly started to roam across the back of his boss, uncertain, then more confident. His fingers digged in the short hair of the other, his tongue started exploring his lips. Jack abandoned himself into the other’s arms, he just started to caress Ianto’s body, guessing his shapes under the suit, simply enjoying this feeling.

Ianto really didn’t know what to do. He was confused, he was aroused, _very_ aroused, feeling the warm and steady body of the other man against his own was a strange sensation, feeling the light sting of the stubble under his fingers and lips was a little odd, but somewhat extremely exciting. And he didn’t think he could… restrain his instinct for much longer. He felt his own self-control slipping away every second more, his kiss was becoming more urgent, nearly desperate with the need to explore the mouth of the other man, who was responding with some soft moans that were driving him crazy.

Resting his forehead against the other’s one Ianto tried to recover his breath.

“Jack I… I really don’t know…”

And while saying that his eyes were ignited with desire, his cheeks blushed, he couldn’t looked more beautiful. Jack just posed his forefinger on his lips, looking in those amazing eyes, smiling encouraging.

“There’s nothing to know, Ianto. Just follow your instinct, do what you want to do, tell me what you want me to do, just… let yourself go.” With that sentence he started to gently letting the jacket of Ianto’s suit slip down to the floor and unbuttoning his shirt, never breaking the contact of their eyes. Ianto swallowed, embarrassed and excited at the same time.

“If there is anything, even the most insignificant thing, that would make you uncomfortable, please just let me know and I’ll stop. Immediately. And if there is anything you would like me to do to you… you just have to ask. You know I’m very… open minded!” Jack finished his sentence letting his smile mutate into his typical laughter, the one Ianto loved so much because had the power to make him smile, every single time.

Ianto stood, wide eyed, in front of him, letting Jack undressing him with gentleness but determination. He couldn’t even think, he could only  live that feeling. He knew he was almost trembling and he knew Jack could feel it but he couldn’t help it. He was so excited he couldn’t even coordinate his mind with his own hands. However he was someway afraid: he didn’t know what to do, what to expect, what Jack could expect from him.

Then everything just happened: Jack, sensing the uncertainty of the younger man, but feeling his desire too, made the first step to broke that wall of insecurities rising between them. He took Ianto into his arms, embracing him, letting him feeling his own erection against his body, caressing his now naked shoulder blades, letting his short nails tracing light red lines on his back. All of that while kissing him on the neck, right on his throat. Ianto let his head falling back, his knees trembling, moaning with his low voice and making Jack crazy. He knew he was slowly coming undone and he knew he should have to gather all his self-control not to let himself go.

Jack knew Ianto needed him to be his guide: this was his first time with a man and he knew he should remember it well, even if the vision of his body trembling inside his arms was almost unbearable. Then, when he started fumbling with his belt, Ianto’s eyes opened immediately, his body stiffened.

“Ehi! You ok?” a gentle stroke on his face and a firm hand on his shoulder let Ianto remember that it was Jack the person he was with in that room. Not a stranger, not someone he couldn’t trust… it was his Captain, the man who saved his life more than once, the man who forgave him for betraying his trust, the first man who make him desire to… fuck with. And yes, this was what was happening. Was he ready? He really didn’t know. His body told him to go on, to surrender and  his mind was overwhelmed by sensations. He started to undress Jack, looking him straight in the eyes, finding a courage he didn’t know he had. Resolute he unzipped the other’s trousers and, pulling him firmly close to his own body, he started to touch Jack’s body everywhere, kissing him with a passion that only the desperate need frustrated for months could vindicate.

Jack, slightly confused by Ianto’s initiative, pushed him a little away from himself, smiling at him and pressing his hands into his hair. One hand slowly running down the line of his chest, then his belly, then he lowered his trousers a little, playing flirtatious with the waistband of the boxers.

“So… are you sure?” The smile was still on his lips but his eyes were serious.

“Yes, Sir. I’m sure” A hand slipped from the center of his back into Jack’s pants and the man let out a loud moan, laughing after like only he could do, as his breath was caught in his throat for the surprise and the pleasure.

Ianto’s eyes betrayed a sly smile. He was far more confident now, even if he was still feeling some shyness. He had the feeling that whatever was happening with Jack was simply… natural. He let the rest of the clothes of the other man drop the floor. For the first time he saw him naked. Jack stood like this, in front of him, smiling, not embarrassed at all.

And -of course- he  was Captain Jack Harkness, what could embarrass him in the world?  
Ianto approached him and let his hands wander across his naked body, looking at him curiously, because it was the first time he touched another’s man body. Jack let him do patiently, then he grabbed his hand and led him to his private room. He didn’t want their first time together to be in an office. Once inside he reverted the parts and make Ianto sit on the bed, kneeling in front of him.

Kindly he started to touch Ianto’s now naked thighs, roaming across with the tips of his fingers. His pale skin was so seductive, so innocent… Jack would have wanted to fuck him right now, violate this innocence, and let his innocence redeem him at the same time. He felt so confused, maybe for the first time in centuries. He just knew that while his hands were slipping all along the naked body of the other, pushing him lying down on the bed, he was feeling alive again. Ianto  kept looking at him with his naive eyes, wondering in his mind what would be coming next, half excited, half worried. He really didn’t know what to expect now. But his body did. Slowly adjusting under the weight of the other man’s, his hands started to stroke Jack’s shoulders, his mouth found his way to the other’s one in a passionate kiss. His tongue started to explore eagerly Jack’s lips and the Captain responded with a low growl, arching his back and letting their erected members stroking together. This new sensation sent a flash of pleasure straight into Ianto’s groin, forcing him to moan aloud.

Jack moved a hand down to Ianto’s erection, his eyes fixed in the other ones, checking for his reaction. Ianto’s breath was fast and uneven, his eyes wider than ever, his  hair ruffled. He was looking at him straight in his eyes.

“My God, Ianto.. how beautiful you are… you cannot even imagine the things I’d want to do to you. But… well, maybe not this time, uh? I don’t want you to run away thinking I’m a crazy maniac… you don’t think this of me right now, don’t you?” Jack’s  laugh broke the tension, Ianto finally smiled and took Jack’s hand, letting him touch his erection, not lowering his gaze. He guided him over his own member, then he moved his hand to Jack’s, touching experimentally. He was unsure: he didn’t know how to move, didn’t know what Jack could like, so he started to touch him the way he liked to be touched himself. The feeling of being touched by the expert strokes of Jack was overwhelming though, he was panting and moaning and trembling, he felt he was too close to the edge only with that touch, so after a very short time he had to halt him.

“Ah…  Sir… please… stop… I.. I think I can’t…”

“Mmm… why should I stop? Now that I’m starting having fun” Jack teased with his grin on his face and lowering himself to catch the other man’s mouth in a breathtaking kiss.

Ianto was feeling dizzy, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t dare to move. He just opened his eyes, meeting the other man’s ones. They both were panting heavily, their sweaty body pressed together, the glare in their eyes showing the fire burning inside of them. Ianto grabbed Jack’s hair, lowering his head and murmuring in his ear.

“Jack I… I want you. I want you now. I want to feel you inside of me”

The other, surprised by Ianto’s spirit, grinned and looked directly at him, stroking gently his cheek.

“Ianto… I want you more than anything else in the world right now. But… well, you know, the first time is not that _easy_ and I don’t want you to remember this as painful at all.” Jack was trying to be playful as always without hurting Ianto’s feelings and it certainly wasn’t an easy quest. He wanted him and would be more than happy to oblige, but he really didn’t want Ianto to feel any pain, not this time. And he knew he wouldn’t probably be able to contain his passion, Ianto was… too much, simply too much.

“Soo.. what if, for… this time we… try to experiment a little on you and then you… you just fuck _me_?” finished laughing again, knowing the power of his laughter had on the other man.

Ianto blushed incredibly and that saw made Jack smile. After all that they’ve done at this point, that shyness never ceased to astonish him. After a while he nodded, lowering his gaze. Again.

Jack, his ever-present grin on his lips, pushed his chin to raise his head up and let their eyes meet, he wanted to be sure that Ianto was really fine. Then, surprisingly, Ianto suddenly lowered his head and started kissing Jack’s throat. His kisses were more and more passionate, open mouthed, and lowering, lower and lower, until they reached Jack’s member. Jack was almost paralyzed, he was too surprised to react and the pleasure he felt was a storm inside of him. Their eyes locked, Ianto’s instinct seemed to prevail this time. He took the base of Jack’s member firmly with his hand and started to trace tentatively the veins with the tip of his tongue, never lowering his gaze. That thing drove Jack completely crazy: he started to moan and it was _his_ instinct to prevail now. His body started to lose control. His own hand joined Ianto’s one at the base of his cock and he guided his member into his mouth, gently but resolutely. Ianto didn’t know what to do but tried to do what he liked on himself… and it seemed to work very well. Jack was growling and trembling, almost out of his mind and after few minutes had to push Ianto’s shoulders away, smiling.

“Hey, you, you didn’t say you wanted to experiment something _before_ make me coming?”

All the tension Ianto showed at the start of that evening was now vanishing in his smiles and he seemed to gain confidence any minute now. The chemistry between them was incredible.

“Ok, Sir. So what now?” he asked opening -apparently innocent- his arms, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

Jack pushed him laying down on his back once again, still smiling at him, reaching out for rummaging in his nightstand. He came back showing, with a malicious smile, a little tube of lube in his right hand, while caressing the other’s hip with the left. Ianto was lying still, breathing hard, his arms raised above his head, ready to give himself completely to Jack, whatever he could have in his mind.

Jack opened up the tube and soaked his forefinger, always holding the eye contact with Ianto, wanting to be absolutely sure that he was fine with what he was doing.  Ianto nodded faintly, still panting, still aroused and scared at the same time, ready as he never was in his whole life. Jack lowered himself and laid down beside Ianto, his whole body in contact with the other, propping himself on one forearm for balancing his weight. Then, always smiling reassuringly, he lowered his finger down to the vulnerable entrance of his lover. Ianto swallowed loudly closing his eyes.

“Relax, Ianto, I won’t  penetrate you with a plunger, please just breathe!” grinned slyly, trying to relax a little the other man, whose tension would only make him feel him more pain. Ianto sighed and a little smile appeared on his lips, his eyes still closed though. With a little kiss on his temple Jack started to circle slowly and gently the tight entrance. Ianto tensed a little at first but then, still concentrating on breathing, tried to relax. Jack’s strokes were more and more deep, until the tip of his finger was buried inside of him. In that moment Ianto opened up his eyes and tilted back his head, looking into Jack’s eyes.

The trust and the innocence in his eyes were completely disarming, Jack couldn’t help but low his head and capture his lips in a passionate kiss, while his finger kept entering and moving inside of the other.

Ianto was feeling so lightheaded he could barely breathe. The feeling was so strange… he couldn’t say it was painful, it was more like sort of.. uncomfortable, feeling penetrated so deeply, it was something so intimate… but he trusted Jack, he _totally_ trusted him. And that look in his eyes… it was pure fire, passion, he could see how much he wanted him but he could feel he wasn’t nowhere near to be ready for being taken by him. Not now. Not this time. And God, he really hoped there would be another time for trying! Breath in, breath out. His body was slowly trying to adjust to this new feeling and it felt less uncomfortable any moment, then Jack’s kiss ignited something in him and his body reacted instinctively. He started writhing against Jack’s body, his arms around him, his hands stroking him, scratching his back, leaving red stripes on his shoulder blades and sides. He started pushing back against Jack’s hand without thinking and with great surprise he felt something different this time, something like an electrical shock deep inside his guts, a pleasure he never felt in his life. He cried out loud and his body stiffened against Jack’s one.

“Uhh, I found your sweet spot, I suppose” Jack whispered in his ear with a grin.

They both stop moving for a while, just kissing, then Jack bent down and started kissing Ianto’s hipbones. He took out his finger, just to replace it with two, looking into Ianto’s eyes, searching for his consent. Ianto opened his eyes wide open but nodded silently, with a slight smile. He hoped to feel again that incredible shock of pleasure in his guts. So when Jack gently entered him again the stretching feeling was far more intense. But then Jack’s mouth was suddenly on his member, taking all in and Ianto couldn’t help but crying out and that sent Jack almost over the edge. They look in each other’s eyes, Jack pull away from his member smiling and Ianto was smiling back at him.

“Well… I suppose this could be enough for the first time… don’t you think?” Jask asked grinning pushing his fingers deeper, bending them the way he knew he would hit Ianto’s sweet spot. Ianto trembled and moaned, arching his back, coming undone completely into Jack’s arms. It was a strange feeling for Jack seeing him so disheveled, so vulnerable. He had sex with so many people he couldn’t even remember but this time was different. He was feeling something he didn’t even remember he could feel and that scared him. Jack made Ianto completely lose control, keeping hitting his sweet spot and sucking him at the same time. The secretary was writhing and moaning and crying out and Jack knew he was really close to come.

“Now it’s your turn to have fun. C’mon, I’m yours, do to me everything you want to” He smiled gently, pulling away his fingers from Ianto’s body and handing him the tube of lube.

Ianto knew what to do now. Still shocked by the new feelings, by the pleasure he felt, by his wildness and by the way his own body seemed to know what to do by itself he took the little bottle from Jack’s hands. He just wanted to take him, his desire too strong now, too uncontrollable. He was feeling his pulse in every single vein of his body. He squeezed a little of lube in his hand and started to stroke himself, not daring to look up and meet Jack’s eye. Jack was looking at him, his eyes half closed in anticipation, still amazed by Ianto’s shyness, but he had to confess that he was finding this characteristic very exciting. Then he laid on his back, took Ianto’s wrist and pull him on his body, starting to kiss him, his hands gently playing with his hair, so with one he guided the erected member of the other against his opening. He knew without preparation it would hurt a little, even for him, but he didn’t care: he just wanted him, now. Ianto seemed to be completely lost, his eyes closed, his breath uneven, he aligned himself letting the expert guide of Jack to show him when to push.

“Let yourself go, Ianto. Don’t be afraid, you won’t hurt me. And… well, even if you would… it wouldn’t be a problem, wouldn’t it?” whispered playfully in his ear, grinning as always.

Ianto relaxed, smiling, opening those beautiful -and now definitely wild- eyes, fixing them in Jack’s ones, and started to push, slowly, carefully, but relentlessly. He knew he would hurt Jack a little, at least, but that seemed to excite him more, maybe because of what Jack remembered him just a minute before: this kind of feeling was totally new to him.

Jack was trying to relax beneath him but the feeling of being penetrating _that way_ by Ianto.. well that was too much. He didn’t care about the pain, even if his muscles were trying naturally to contract against the intrusion he forced himself to push against the other body: he wanted him inside of him. He knew there wasn’t any damage his body couldn’t repair, so he simply got over the pain and took him all inside of him. Ianto gasped, caught out of breath.

“Oh my God Jack, you’re so tight! I… I don’t think… I don’t think I can… “ he was breathing hard, staying absolutely still, wide eyed. Jack was half in pain and half in totally pleasure by the only view. He was so excited he knew he wouldn’t last long himself too.

“Let yourself go. Don’t hold back, move, I won’t break, I promise” Jack smiled at him.

Ianto started to move, slowly and carefully at first, then his instinct prevailed and his movements became frantic and erratic, panting hard, pushing harder and harder inside of Jack, letting out deep and low moans of pleasure. Jack thought he could come just by the view of Ianto like this, he was on the edge. Then Ianto changed slightly the angle and he pushed hard against his prostate. Jack growled out loud, his whole body stiffened and his head fell back, gasping for air. The secretary put a hand behind his back, sustaining him and keep pushing inside of him, faster and harder. Jack came screaming, opening his eyes wide, completely lost in the shock of pleasure. Ianto, seeing the Captain like this, couldn’t last longer. He felt Jack’s muscles contracting around his member, his screams echoing in his ears, the hot shots of his come on their stomachs, that was far too much. Totally out of control, one last hard push and he came too, shouting, one hand gripping strongly Jack’s hip, the other one scratching hard on his back. He would have leave visible signs for days.

Still panting, they both were trying to recover their breath. Their eyes met again. They both were smiling now. Ianto stretched himself against Jack’s body, reached out for something on the floor. Then a click sound.

“Two hours, seventeen minutes, thirty seconds” Ianto looked up at Jack, a mischievous grin on his face.

“You fucking bastard!” laughed Jack, hugging him from behind, taking him back in the bed, close to his body.

“You won’t go anywhere else tonight. I order you, Mr. Jones.”

“As you command, Sir.”

Ianto was smiling, a real smile, for the first time in… he couldn’t even remember when it was the last time he felt like this. Those new feelings should be scaring but he really couldn’t care right now. He just wanted to enjoy the warm embrace of Jack, the pleasure he felt inside his arms. He was in Torchwood now, every single day was precious and could be the last one. He just wanted to live and -sure like hell- he had a really good reason to do it now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so sure myself this is could be their very first time... I hope we'll find out in a month with Broken! Until then... let's have fun with our imagination ;-)


End file.
